


Tanto fue el amor

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Season/Series 03, Sibling Incest, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Tanto fue el amor que un niño especial y el hombre justo se enamoraron a pesar que su historia quizá termine como la de Abel y Caín.





	Tanto fue el amor

Dean estaba por dejar la habitación del hotel cuando Sam le detuvo del brazo. El Winchester mayor volteó la cara para ver a su hermano menor y no pudo continuar su huida porque esos ojos avellana eran su perdición.

—Me dijiste "yo te quiero", Dean. 

—Yo...

Sam soltó el brazo de Dean y tomó su rostro, avanzó un poco más para poder besarlo, disfrutar de sus labios una vez más, del sabor de su boca. 

—Mírame, Dean. Si cruzas esa puerta olvídate de mí y de todo porque yo no podré fingir que no pasó nada. 

—No quiero eso, Sammy. Pero... 

—No le des más vueltas, Dean. 

—No me hagas esto, Sam —mencionó abatido. Porque lo que habían hecho estaba mal, muy mal. 

—Lo hago porque no quiero que huyas sintiéndote que esto está mal, Dean. No quiero perderte aún. No quiero seguir perdiendo a más personas, en especial a ti —confesó. 

—No me vas a perder... —quiso continuar con la palabra "aún" pero no pudo. 

—Díselo al sabueso del infierno que vendrá a reclamar tu alma en unos meses. Díselo y te creeré, Dean. 

—Sammy...

—Estoy cansado, Dean. Ya no quiero seguir fingiendo, pretendiendo que todo irá bien porque no lo está. Yo solo quiero...

El trato de un año estaba pronto llegando a su fin y hasta ahora no habían hecho mucho por contrarrestarlo. Se estaban quedando sin opciones y Ruby, su última esperanza no les estaba dando buenas noticias. 

Sam no pudo continuar sus palabras así que solo tomó a Dean una vez más y lo besó. 

Dean fue arrastrado por su hermanito menor hacia la cama quién se colocó encima de él, aprovechó que no se había acomodado de forma correcta la camisa y se la arrancó, Sammy seguía desnudo. Su pecho fue besado con presura, su vientre fue más atendido por la boca de Sam, luego su pantalón fue sacado con su ropa interior y cuando Dean quiso protestar el alto no lo dejó cuando engulló su miembro eréctil. 

—Sam...

Sabía que era un principiante en eso pero Sam tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo. No era mucha ciencia aquello, y no lo estaba haciendo tan mal porque Dean liberaba gemidos por su intrépida acción. Con su mano derecha abarcó la longitud que no podía alcanzar su boca y la izquierda jugó con sus testículos, su lengua dio atención especial al glande y aquella hendidura. Después de un rato lo dejó con un plop de sonido, no debía venirse aún. —Quiero que te vengas en mí... —Era increíble para Sam pensar que deseaba esto pero lo quería tan mal. 

Así que Sam se acomodó en su regazo y se empaló así mismo en la erección de Dean. Y se sintió tan lleno otra vez, tan bien que incluso liberó un pequeño gemido. Dean aún abrumado no se movía, sentir de nuevo esa sensación de estar rodeado por su Sammy era mejor que acabar un nido de vampiros. Al estar mejor Sam empezó a moverse y a los siguientes segundos Dean lo ayudó al tomar su cintura. 

Al abrir los ojos Dean notó que Sam lo veía con una sonrisa, tan campante montando su polla, como si hubiera ganado el premio mayor.

—Tú me vas a matar antes, Sammy...

—Es una buena forma de morir, Dean —su voz sonaba entre cortada por los jadeos de placer— mejor que morir por un perro del infierno, ¿no? 

Dean asintió ante lo dicho y luego Sam se agachó para besarlo, un beso que se sentía como fuego arrasando con todo lo que tiene. La conexión se sentía más intensa, uniéndose a cada segundo que pasaba y ellos no luchaban contra ella, se dejaban llevar con todo lo que representaban, ahogándose en gemidos, enredándose y derritiéndose. 

Este sexo había que honrarlo porque aquí no había miedos, no había que temer que algún monstruo te arrancaba la vida, donde solo el placer y el amor se mezclaban para conectar las almas.

Era algo entre ellos dos. 

La noche se consumió cuando Sam cayó encima de Dean después de haber acabado en su mano y Dean dentro de él. 

—Sammy, te necesito más que a mi vida, eres más importante que mi vida, eres lo mejor de mi vida y te amo más que a mi vida —le susurró Dean a Sam besando sus cabellos. 

Sam solo se acurrucó en el pecho de Dean como lo hacían de niños cuando algo le hacía tener miedo. No le contestó nada, no era necesario porque Dean ya lo sabía que él lo amaba incondicionalmente no importa qué. 

Tanto fue el amor del hermano mayor por su hermano menor que vendió su alma para que reviviera porque eso era lo que se le enseñó desde los cuatro años y éste era su regalo de cumpleaños. Tanto fue el amor del hermano menor por el amor mayor que se entregó a las dulces palabras de un demonio porque se sintió solo haciendo que aquel regalo no sea apreciado de la mejor manera.

Tanto fue el amor de Dean Winchester por Sam que incluso se dejaba morir por él en cada fin del mundo. 

Tanto fue el amor de Sam Winchester por Dean que con cada falla acumulaba pecados sintiéndose el peor humano andante. 

Pero al final de todo solo se tenían a ellos mismos porque aquellos a quienes amaban se terminaban yendo o eran arrancados de su vida, tras todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, ellos continuaban tomados de las manos esperando y deseando que esto termine algún día.


End file.
